kepo
by Mochiyo-sama
Summary: Anak-anak memang polos. Mereka suka bertanya apapun tanpa memedulikan reaksi sekitarnya. "Cinta itu apa sih?" "Itu artinya ketika kau merasa sangaaat sayang pada seseorang sampai-sampai kau rela melakukan apapun untuknya. Termasuk hal gila sekalipun." "Seperti kau dan Ayah?" Kuroda Nagamasa, kamu suka lucu deh. —semi-BL. Untuk challenge Gender Bender POV di United Fandom.


Disclaimer: Samurai Warriors punya Tecmo KOEI. Tidak ada keuntungan papun yang diambil selain kepuasan pribadi.

Untuk menjawab celeng "Gender Bender POV" di United Fandom.

Np: Ada referensi pemberontakan Araki Murashige meski cuma sekilas. Versi pendek: Kanbei disekap dan Hanbei mencoba menyelamatkannya.

* * *

"Cinta itu apa sih?"

Baik Ayah maupun Paman Hanbei sama-sama membeku di tempat masing-masing. Bedanya Paman Hanbei sampai melempar perkamen dan mengeluarkan ekspresi lebay keheranan, sementara Ayah tetap _poker-face _tapi kertas laporan yang ditulisnya sampai tumpah belepotan tinta. Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa dua orang dewasa terdekatku ini sampai berlebihan seperti ini hanya karena satu pertanyaanku.

"Ya—ya, mungkin memang sudah waktunya untuk Nagamasa untuk tahu hal-hal seperti ini ya, hahaha." Paman Hanbei tertawa garing. "Lagipula dia sudah mau sebelas tahun. Sebentar lagi masuk usia menikah ya—hahaha..."

"Paman, yang benar saja." Aku memutar bola mataku. "Jawab pertanyaanku dong, Paman."

"Nagamasa, bukankah sudah kubilang jangan ganggu kami saat jam kerja?" Ayah akhirnya angkat suara. Aku cemberut. "Ayah suka nggak seru ah." Ujarku. Ayah hanya memberiku sebuah tatapan tidak enak. Aku memalingkan muka dan mengacuhkannya. Paman Hanbei masih tertawa garing.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan hal seperti ini?" tanya Paman.

"Hanya ingin tahu saja." Kataku. Tapi Paman Hanbei masih terlihat curiga. "Oke, okeee. Kak Kiyomasa kemarin bilang apa aku sudah suka seseorang. Lalu aku bilang tidak dan Kak Masanori mulai menertawakanku."

Paman Hanbei mengeluarkan sebuah desahan besar. "Anak-anak" Nyonya Nene memang sangat merepotkan.

"Jadi, ya, mengenai pertanyaanmu itu—" Paman Hanbei berdehem lagi. Pipinya merah. Entah sudah berapa kali Paman Hanbei berdehem hari ini. "Cinta adalah berbagai perasaan yang berbeda, keadaan, dan sikap yang berkisar dari kasih sayang antarpribadi atau kesenangan. Hal ini dapat merujuk pada emosi daya tarik yang kuat—"

"Paman, Paman jangan copas dari wikipedia dong. Aku 'kan gak ngerti."

"Ahahahaha, maaf ya. Jadi begini—" Paman Hanbei meletakkan perkamennya dan mengajakku untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Yaiy! Aku sangat suka duduk di pangkuan Paman Hanbei! "Nagamasa lihat burung yang di sana?" Paman menunjuk sebuah pohon persik yang tumbuh di luar ruangan kerja Ayah dan Paman Hanbei. Aku mengangguk dengan antusias. "Burung apa itu?"

"Burung pipit!" seruku. "Burung pipit dengan warna hitam yang sangat cantik. Aku suka melihat mereka waktu pagi. Kicauan mereka merdu sekali jadi aku selalu bangun pagi untuk mendengarkannya."

"Bagus, bagus! Kau memang anak pintar!" Paman Hanbei mengusap-ngusap rambutku. "Kau anak yang pintar dan lucu! Kadang-kadang aku suka tidak percaya kalau kau anaknya Tuan Kanbei hahahaha!"

Kulihat sejenak Ayah sedikit bermuka masam. Paman Hanbei hanya memberinya sebuah senyum penuh arti.

"Nah, kau lihat mereka sedang apa?"

"Hem ... yang satu sedang memberikan seekor cacing pada yang satunya lagi."

"Mengapa dia mau berbagi cacing dengan yang satunya lagi padahal dia susah-susah mencarinya dan yang satu lagi hanya duduk diam?"

"Karena ..." aku memasang pose berpikir. "Mereka ayah dan ibu?"

"Betul." Kata Paman. "Tapi menurutmu apa ada alasan lain?"

Aku menatap Paman dengan wajah bingung. Alasan lain? Apa ya? Aku kembali melihat dua pipit itu. Yang besar (si jantan) memberi makan pada yang kecil (si betina). Si pipit betina tampak senang sekali dan mengepak-ngepak sayapnya. Si jantan kemudian mendekat ke sarang dan menukik-nukik seperti hendak melihat sesuatu. Samar-samar aku bisa melihat putih-putih dari balik sarang. Oh aku mengerti! Itu pasti telur!

"Jadi?" kata Paman Hanbei membuyarkan pikiranku.

"Sang Ayah ingin melihat anaknya," kataku, "Ia melakukannya untuk menjaga Si Ibu agar bisa mengerami telurnya dan melihat anaknya menetas."

"Bravo! Bravo!" Paman Hanbei bertepuk tangan. "Itulah yang namanya cinta. Ketika kau merasa sangaaat sayang pada seseorang sampai-sampai kau rela melakukan apapun untuknya. Termasuk hal gila sekalipun."

"Seperti kau dan Ayah?"

Paman Hanbei terjungkal sampai hampir terjeduk meja. Sementara Ayah benar-benar mengacaukan laporannya dengan tinta-tinta penanya.

"Aku salah ya, Paman?"

"Ti—tidak juga sih." Paman menggaruk tengkuknya. "Yang seperti Ayahmu dan aku juga bisa disebut cinta, tapi dalam konteks pertemanan. Bukan yang seperti dua burung pipit itu atau yang Kiyomasa maksudkan."

"Kalau yang seperti itu bagaimana?" tanyaku lagi. Ya nggak apa-apa dong nanya banyak-banyak 'kan aku tidak mengerti!

"Ya seperti Ayah dan Ibumu." Jawab Paman. Aku mengeryitkan dahi, bingung.

"Ayah dan Ibu jarang terlihat bersama." Ujarku, "Bagaimana aku tahu kalau itu cinta?"

"Buktinya ada kamu." Paman Hanbei menyentil keningku. Sakit sekali! "Kalau mereka tidak saling mencintai kau tidak akan ada di dunia ini. Benar begitu, Tuan Kanbei?"

Ayah masih hanya menjawab dengan sebuah desahan panjang. Ayah memang jarang bicara. Apa ia terganggu dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaanku?

"Dia tidak merasa terganggu kok. Kanbei memang orangnya kaku. Mungkin dia hanya kaget kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya hal-hal seperti ini, hahaha." Kata Paman memastikan, "Mungkin dia bingung karena saat dia seusiamu dia tidak pernah kepikiran hal-hal seperti ini."

Setelah itu, Paman dilempari pena oleh Ayah. Paman misuh-misuh kesakitan dan muka Ayah masih stoik seperti biasanya. Hanbei lalu mengembalikan pena Ayah sambil masih marah-marah. Ayah hanya diam mendengarkan sambil tetap menulis perkamen. Setelah agak lama, Ayah menjitak kening Paman dan bilang bahwa lebih baik ia bekerja dari pada marah-marah seperti itu sambil mengeluarkan setumpuk dokumen dari bawah meja. Paman Hanbei malah tertawa dan menggoda Ayah bahwa Ayah terlalu serius. Ayah hanya memalingkan muka dan bilang Paman terlalu absurd. Paman tertawa lagi dan kembali menggoda Ayah.

Melihat mereka, aku jadi tambah tidak mengerti. Apa teman semuanya seperti ini? Aku dan Shigekado rasanya tidak pernah seperti ini.

"Paman," panggilku. Paman yang sedari tadi asik dengan Ayah akhirnya kembali fokus padaku. "Paman dan Ayah beneran teman 'kan?"

"Tentu saja!" Paman lalu merangkul Ayah. "Kami bahkan lebih dari itu! Kami adalah sahabat karib!"

"Tapi Paman dan Ayah kok tidak seperti teman ya?"

Keduanya lalu terdiam. Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?

"Habis Paman tidak seperti Kak Kiyomasa, Kak Masanori, dan Kak Mistunari." Kataku. "Kalian lebih seperti ... Tuan Hideyoshi dan Nyonya Nene."

Setelah itu Paman Hanbei langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sementara Ayah memberiku tatapan 'omong-kosong-apa-yang-kau-bicarakan-Nagamasa-sepertinya-kau-butuh-tidur-siang'.

"Maaf aku hanya—" Paman tertawa lagi, "Aku cuma—" Paman betul-betul susah mengontrol ketawanya sekarang. "Aku tarik kata-kataku tadi. Kalian memang benar-benar ayah dan anak!"

Mukaku merah karena malu. Aku tahu Paman sedang mengejek kami sekarang. Ayah juga pasti merasakan hal yang sama.

"Ya terkadang—" Paman Hanbei berdehem, masih mencoba mengendalikan tawanya. "Ada bermacam-macam jenis pertemanan. Ada yang seperti Masanori dkk yang penuh banyol, ada yang sepertiku dan Kanbei. Mau yang bagaimanapun yang mendasarinya tetaplah cinta—rasa sayang dan peduli kita pada seseorang sehingga membuat kita terikat dengan orang itu meski kepribadian kita berbeda."

Aku mengangguk. Aku mengerti sekarang. "Apa itu artinya aku dan Shigekado berteman karena cinta?"

"Apa kamu sayang Shigekado?"

"Tentu! Bermain dengan Shigekado asyik! Seperti punya adik sendiri!" jawabku antusias. Paman Hanbei mengusap rambutku lagi sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu Paman titip Shigekado ya. Dia masih kecil, masih banyak yang harus dipelajari. Sebagai seorang kakak, aku percaya kau bisa menjaganya dengan baik."

"Tentu saja!" aku memberi tanda oke. "Tak akan aku biarkan Shigekado menghadapi hal-hal berbahaya!"

Paman Hanbei tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Tenang saja Paman! Aku akan mengajarkan banyak hal dan melindungi Shigekado!

"Papa?" suara pintu tergeser terdengar. Kami bertiga sama-sama langsung melihat ke arah pintu. Ada anak kecil mirip Paman Hanbei tengah mengucek mata. Ah, itu Takenaka Shigekado, 'adik' kecilku. "Papa lihat Kak Nagamasa? Aku tidak bisa menemukannya ..."

"Aku di sini!" aku melambaikan tanganku dan menghampiri Shigekado. "Maaf. Kamu baru bangun ya? Ayo kita mandi, habis itu ke perpustakaan."

"Bisakah kita maaiiin?" pinta Shigekado. Aku menggeleng kepala.

"Tidak sebelum kita belajar. Kalau aku tidak belajar, nanti Ayah marah. Kalau Ayah marah, Paman Hanbei akan kerepotan. Kalau Paman Hanbei kerepotan nanti sakitnya kambuh. Kau ingin Paman Hanbei sakit?"

Shigekado menggeleng cepat. "Baiklah ..." ujarnya pasrah. Aku lalu menggendong Shigekado dan izin keluar. Ayah dan Paman Hanbei mengiyakan dan mengucapkan sampai jumpa lagi nanti sore.

Tapi aku tidak langsung pergi. Aku menyuruh Shigekado untuk ke ruang mandi duluan. Aku masih ingin mengintip Ayah dan Paman. Kulihat Ayah sedang bicara dengan Paman. Samar-samar aku bisa mendengar suara mereka.

"Lagi-lagi kau bicara aneh-aneh pada Nagamasa." Keluh Ayah. Paman tertawa pelan dan duduk bersila di hadapan Ayah.

"Aneh apanya?" Paman selonjoran di paha Ayah seenaknya. Aku sampai terkejut, karena Ayah tidak bereaksi sama sekali. "Apa aku salah?"

"Tidak juga." Jawab Ayah, masih fokus dengan dokumennya. "Hanya saja—"

"Hanya saja?"

"Tidak. Lupakan." Ayah kembali menulis. Paman Hanbei mendesah pelan lalu memainkan jemarinya secara random di udara, sebelum akhirnya menyentuh pipi pucat Ayah.

"Kurasa," katanya. Tangannya mengusap-usap pipi Ayah. "aku sedikit berbohong pada Nagamasa."

Aku terkejut. Benarkah? Bagian apa?

"Kurasa aku tidak menganggapmu sebagai teman." Tambah Paman, "Kau lebih dari itu."

Jeda sejenak. Paman dan Ayah sama-sama bertukar pandang. Sebuah pandangan penuh arti yang tidak kumengerti. Paman lalu kembali membuka mulut. "Yang kutahu, waktu itu aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu mati begitu saja. Kau satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengerti aku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau kamu pergi. Mungkin Nyonya Nene akan menangis, dan 'anak-anak'nya akan menenangkannya. Mungkin Hideyoshi juga akan menangis, tapi tidak dihadapan orang. Sementara aku—aku tidak tahu. Mungkin aku akan bingung, bingung untuk menjelaskannya ke anakmu. Mungkin aku akan merasa sedih, dan hancur. Mungkin aku—"

"Aku mengerti." Ayah membelai rambut Paman Hanbei. "Aku mengerti, Hanbei."

"Benar 'kan kau mengerti." Ujar Paman, "Kau pasti mengerti ucapanku sejak lima kalimat yang lalu."

Ayah meraih tangan Paman dan mencium telapak tangannya. Ayah berbisik, "Kau telah bekerja keras, Hanbei."

"Tentu saja! Aku bekerja dengan sangaaat keras sampai jatuh sakit!" bela Paman sambil terkekeh-kekeh. "Kau lebih baik punya suatu kejutan untukku setelah semua itu!"

Pupil mataku melebar tidak percaya. Ayah tersenyum! Terlebih lagi, Ayah tertawa!

Aku takjub setakjub-takjubnya. Ayah benar-benar berbeda di hadapan Paman.

Aku sampai terpesona dibuatnya. Aku tahu ada sesuatu yang aneh! Mereka tidak seperti Kak Masanori dan kawan-kawannya. Mereka jauh lebih ... kompleks. Ketika mereka bertatapan, ada sesuatu yang berbicara di sana. Ketika mereka bertatapan—

—ada cinta di sana.

Aku yakin 100% dengan hasil pengamatanku. Cara Ayah menatap Ibu dengan cara Ayah menatap Paman jauh berbeda. Ketika menatap Paman mata Ayah lebih ... teduh. Begitu pula dengan Paman. Tatapan mereka penuh makna, penuh arti. Kurasa Paman Hideyoshi tidak main-main saat menceritakanku tentang alasan dibalik pergantian nama mereka.

"_Mereka itu seperti ... apa ya. Susah menjelaskannya. Yang jelas mereka mempunyai dunia sendiri yang kita tidak mengerti apa maksudnya."_

"Kanbei," Paman memanggil Ayah, "Aku—"

"Ya," potong Ayah. Paman langsung tersenyum. "Ya." Tambah Paman lagi. "Ya—kau mengerti maksudku."

"Ya." Jawab Ayah lagi. "Ya, aku juga."

"Hmmm."

Setelah itu aku berbalik, meninggalkan mereka berdua pada privasi mereka. Aku punya firasat kalau aku tidak boleh tahu lebih dari ini.

Ketika aku sampai ruang mandi, Shigekado marah-marah padaku karena menunggunya terlalu lama. Tapi aku tidak mendengarkan. Pikiranku berkecamuk. Aku akhirnya menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaanku sendiri.

Aku akhirnya mengerti kenapa Paman Hanbei bekerja sangat keras untuk membebaskan Ayah dari tuduhan pengkhianat hingga sakit parah.

Aku akhirnya mengerti kenapa Ayah rela bangun semalaman hanya untuk mengawasi Paman yang muntah darah.

Aku akhirnya mengerti mengapa nada ketika Ayah bicara dengan orang lain (begitu tegas, kaku, dan langsung _to the point_) berbeda dengan kepada Paman (lembut, masih kaku tapi beda—).

Aku akhirnya mengerti—

—apa arti dari cinta yang dimaksudkan Kak Kiyomasa.

—_Fin_

* * *

A/N: SESEORANG BIKIN GUE MOVE ON DARI PAIR INI AAAAAAAAAAAAA /boboan/ Eniwei, ini di-publish juga di AO3, dengan versi bahasa Inggris.


End file.
